charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Mitchell Sr
Name: Henry Mitchell Senior Age: '''45 '''Birthdate: July 23, 1975 Species: human Occupation: parole officer Affiliation: good Sexual Orientation: '''straight '''Powers: none 'Marital Status: ' Married to Paige Matthews Early Life Henry's parents were young when they had him. So young, that they felt it was best to give their baby up. Henry grew up in and out of foster homes, some good, some bad. Henry matured quicker than most children. In his eyes he had to. His foster homes, with the exception of one, were never the best places to live. It was during this time that Henry's path in life would become clear. His foster father was a police officer, and a good man. But one night, when his shift was over, he never came home from work; he was killed in the line of duty. This was heartbreaking to Henry, because he'd lost another parent. This also meant that his foster home had to be broken up. Henry's foster Mother was unable to care for all of the children by herself, which meant Henry had to find yet another home. This started Henry's cycle of not allowing himself to get close to anyone. After his foster father's death, it seemed to Henry that anytime he got close to someone, whether it was a foster parent or a friend, he would either be moved to another foster home, or the person would just disappear from his life. Eventually Henry came to the conclusion that it was for the best if he just stuck to himself and never got close to anyone ever again. When Henry was 18, he joined the police force; knowing exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to help kids like himself; he wanted to make a difference in the world. Wanting to help kids make the right choices, or help them get back on track after making a wrong choice, Henry quickly rose through police ranks, and eventually became a parole officer. He was determined to make a difference. Paige Eventually through his work, he met the love of his life and future mother to his children, Paige Matthews. Paige was like no-one Henry had ever met before. She was challenging, fun, happy, loving, and most of all, to him, Paige Matthews was perfect. She was what had always been missing and quickly he realized she was someone he could trust and someone, he hoped, would never leave. Henry even found that Paige was breaking through this 'wall' he'd built up around himself, which allowed him to not ever get close to anyone; and breaking through that wall was something many had tried to do, but failed at. He and Paige had been dating for awhile, when Paige told him something very shocking.....she told him that not only was magic and witchcraft real, but that she was a Witchlighter, and that demons were real as well. It took Henry a little time to understand why Paige and her sisters didn't use their powers to do things like end world hunger and such. But once he understood, and realized that they did make a difference in the world, but like him, they had rules they had to follow, in order to help people....Henry discovered that Paige being a witch was not at all frightening. One night, Henry ask Paige to Orb them to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, where he proposed to her. Paige quickly said yes, which delighted Henry. It wasn't long after his proposal, that Paige and her Sisters (the three were known as the Charmed Ones), faced their biggest challenge to date. They had to battle a force known as the Ultimate Power, and if the Charmed Ones won, the world would once again be safe. But if they lost......well, it could mean the sisters would die. Henry desperately wanted to go with Paige and fight along side her. He understood her fears about this, because he was mortal, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing while she risked her very life..... but in the end, that's what he had to do. One of the greatest moments in Henry's life was when Paige walked through his door after the battle was over. He grabbed ont o her and swore he was never letting go, ever again. Paige surprised him by suggesting that they turn their engagement party into their wedding instead. Henry was shocked, but quickly agreed; he and Paige were married soon after at Halliwell Manor. It wasn't long afterwards, when Paige unexpectedly pregnant with twins. Twin daughters which they named Tamora and Katherine Mitchell. Sometime later, Henry and Paige began arguing, a lot. What they didn't know is that The Source of All Evil had been resurrected, and a spell had been cast, which caused all mortals in San Francisco to turn against the Charmed Ones. While suffering from the effects of this spell, Henry actually grabbed hold of Paige's neck and attempted to strangle her. To defend herself, Paige Orbed a lamp over to them and hit Henry over the head with it. Once the spell was broken, Paige forgave Henry, understanding that it was the spell, and not her husband that had tried to kill her; Henry however, was unable to get over the tremendous amount of guilt he felt. His guilt was so strong that Henry began to distance himself from Paige and their daughters. It was his way of protecting them from that ever happening again. Their marital troubles only got worse when Paige brought home a newborn baby born that she and her sisters had saved, when Paige Orbed the baby out of his mother's dead body. Henry was very fearful about bringing a mortal infant into their home which was prone to demonic attacks from time to time. Heck, even though his daughters had powers to protect themselves with, the thought of his baby girls living in a home that is under demonic attack did not make Henry feel comfortable. Due to Tam and Kat being part Whitelighter, and the children of a Charmed One, Henry's fear was that at any moment Darklighters would begin attacking his girls. He just didn't know how to react to now a newborn mortal infant being in the home too. Some time later, Henry had a long conversation with Victor Bennett, father of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who were Paige's half-sisters. Victor explained to Henry, as also being a mortal who had married a witch and had children who were witches, what type of experiences he went through, while being married to Patty Halliwell, the Charmed Ones mother. Victor told Henry that if Henry wasn't up to the "challenge" of being married to a witch or the father of Witchlighters, he would never have married Paige. Victor also reminded Henry that it was his love and strength that gave Paige the strength and courage to continue fighting the good fight, especially now that she was a mother. After hearing this, Henry's attitude began to change and he and Paige slowly became close again. However, to this day Henry still has nightmares about that moment in time when he nearly killed his wife. As for the newborn that Paige had brought home, it was clear that Paige had become attached to the baby boy, in a maternal way. And so Henry now supported her plan of adopting the infant, and in fact Henry also accepted the boy as his own son; and quickly grew to love him. While in the process of adopting this little boy which they had now named Henry Mitchell Jr., Paige discovered that Henry Jr's biological father was a a man named Christopher Mercer, who was the son of a dangerous criminal crime lord. Determined to not give up their son to such a person, Henry did all he could, using his resources at the police station to find out as much as he could about Christopher and his father. While Paige used a magical means to find evidence that could keep the Mercers away from his son. Paige conjured a detective out of a book she'd been reading, known as Quinn, to follow Christopher Mercer and his father around and gather evidence that she and Henry could use against them in court. Luckily, the evidence Quinn found wasn't needed because once Christopher Mercer learned he had a son, he showed no interest in becoming a father. This allowed Paige and Henry to freely adopt Henry Jr and finally become a complete family. However, Paige and Henry have safely kept all the evidence they gathered on the Mercer's just in case they ever should need it. Their file on the criminal family is kept locked up in a fireproof safe, which is also magically protected. When it came to what type of school Henry Jr should go to, Paige and Henry spent many hours discussing it, and finally, to Henry's relief, decided that their son should go to a normal, mortal school, with other mortals; giving him somewhat of a normal life. The couple also debated about whether they should bind their twin's powers or not; this was a big issue for Henry, as he's struggled most of their lives with the fact that his girls were witches. Eventually the pair bound Tamora and Katherine's powers, in order to protect them. This way they could over see, and better control the twins magical ability, deciding that they could unbind their powers, when both Paige and Henry believed the girls were ready to handle them and the responsibility that came with them. Category:Mortals